Do This For Me
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: "No Emma, I can never love anyone like I did you," Regina said, tears profusely falling down her cheeks. "Please, Regina. Do this for me. For Henry," Emma pleaded. Emma's dying wishes for Regina ask her to do something that she doesn't know if she can. But it's for Henry, and it's for Emma, so Regina will do her best. past- Swan/Queen future Queen/Thief


**a/n: hey guys. so after a few requests, and many days of brain storming, i finally sat down and wrote this. So this is a Queen/Thief fic, and I know right now it's not a super huge ship, but I think the hopes were if more people started writing stuff that it would grow because people would start to understand it more and see it happening. I don't ship it right now, probably because I haven't seen enough of how it could happen, but I'm writing this anyways, and hopefully as I write, this ship will grow on me .**

**I have to finish up some of my other stories, so I won't be updating this for while, but here's what i've got for you for now!**

**So this is for all you Queen/Thief shippers out there. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own: the show, the characters, or the town. I just own this story. And by own, I mean, it's my idea…there's no money put into this. I'm just a poor, starving fic writer. (just kidding I'm not starving, I live with my parents.)**

_Flashback_

_"Emma, please," Regina begged, her voice sounding small and childlike. She was bent over the Sheriff's badly injured body, holding the blonde in her lap._

_ "You can't die, Emma. Henry is here and he needs you," Regina whispered, tears falling from her cheeks._

_ "Regina…you know there's nothing we can do," Emma choked out, blood filling her mouth._

_ "I know and I'm so sorry," Regina murmured, stroking Emma's face gently. Here in her arms was the only person that had ever given her the benefit of the doubt, the only person that had ever cared about her, and she was dying._

_ "I'm sorry I killed your mother," Emma said sadly. _

_ "You saved me and Henry. I shouldn't have trusted her," Regina said, tears falling on Emma's body._

_ "Regina, I need you to do something," Emma began._

_ "Anything," Regina promised._

_ "Neal is back…and Henry really wants to be with his father. Please let him stay in town. Please get to know him. Please love him the way you loved me," Emma begged, her breaths getting shorter. _

_ "No Emma, I can never love anyone like I did you," Regina said, tears profusely falling down her cheeks._

_ "Please, Regina. Do this for me. For Henry," Emma pleaded._

_ "I will always love you," Regina told her, and kissed her gently._

_ "I love you, too, but Henry needs you both," Emma said, pausing as she coughed wildly._

_ "I will," Regina vowed._

_ "Thank you," Emma said in her dying breath. Then suddenly, she was completely stilled._

_ "No, Emma! No please don't leave me! Not you too," Regina screamed. She broke down in sobs, and lay herself next to Emma's lifeless body, wrapping her arms around Emma's body, growing cold. _

_ "I love you," she whispered to Emma, and after hours of crying, she was overcome with sleep._

_**.oOo.**_

**Present- 3 Months Later**

"Are you settling in to Storybrooke well, Mr. Cassidy?" Regina asked politely.

"Neal…you can call me Neal," he reminded her.

"Right. Sorry," Regina said biting her lip.

"Yeah, Henry and I finally unpacked the last of the boxes, didn't we, buddy?" Neal asked, giving a fond smile to his quiet son.

"Yep…" Henry's voice trailed away. He had lost his bright charm and spunk ever since Emma had died.

"Honey, do you not want lasagna? Can I make you something else?" Regina asked, noticing that Henry hadn't touched his food, only pushed it around on his plate.

"No thanks. If it's okay, I'd like to be excused…I'm really tired," Henry requested.

"Of course sweet heart," Regina nodded sadly. Henry walked to his dad and hugged him.

"Night, Henry," his dad said.

"Night," Henry murmured, and walked to his mother.

"Good night, darling," Regina whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Good night," he mumbled, and with that he trudged up the stairs lethargically.

"He's always like this. Quiet, sad, slow," Regina said, shaking her head sadly.

"I know…I'm not sure what to do," Neal admitted.

"I don't know what to do or say to him anymore. Nothing seems to help. He blames me…" Regina said putting her hand on the table in front of her. Neal did something unexpected- he reached out his hand and took hers.

"You're doing the best you can. That's all anybody can do…We'll figure something out," he said, giving her a soft smile. His hands in hers, it gave her hope.

She didn't know why, but she felt warm as she sat with Neal. She didn't know what exactly that warm feeling was, but it felt a lot better than what she had been feeling for the past three months.

**.oOo.**

"Thank you for having dinner with us," Regina said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. See you later Regina," Neal said with a wave. He walked to his car, and she watched as Neal drive away.

She went to the guest room where she had been sleeping since Emma had died. She refused to sleep in the bed that she and Emma had shared.

But that night, for some reason, she needed to feel close to Emma. She changed into her yoga pants and sweatshirt and made her way down the hall, slowly and unsure.

She found herself climbing into her and Emma's bed gingerly. She breathed in the sheets that she still hadn't washed. They smelled like Emma, whiskey, vanilla, citrus and something distinctly Emma.

She took Emma's pillow into her arms and held it closely.

"I miss you Emma," Regina murmured, tears falling down her cheeks. She fell asleep dreaming of the blonde, whom she missed so dearly.


End file.
